Хрупкость
by Tsukiy0mi
Summary: Перевод на русский фанфика Frailty авторства Taney. Смерть была бы легким выходом для него, да и для нее тоже. Но не зря он был лучшим в использовании слабостей… Нараку/Кагоме, пост-манга.


Название: Хрупкость **(****Frailty****)**

Автор: **Taney**, перевод Eugenie aka Tsukiy0mi

Бета: Golden Dragon

Пейринг: Нараку/Кагоме

Рейтинг: М (NC-17)

Жанр: ангст/романтика

Предупреждение: осторожно, местами хентай

Отказ от прав: права на Инуяшу у Румико Такахаси, а на сюжет у автора. Переводчик нипричом ^_^

Разрешение на перевод: получено. Ссылка на оригинал в профиле.

* * *

* * *

- Господи, _опять_!

Кагоме расстроенно застонала, роняя лук на землю в уже, наверно, пятидесятый за сегодня раз. Она всегда полагалась на свое оружие, но в этом бою, поняла она, толку от него никакого. Освободив руки, она с опаской развернулась и смерила своего противника грозным взглядом. Он в ответ злорадно махнул шипами.

- Глупый куст, - пробормотала девушка с чувством, выщипывая с хакама прицепившиеся веточки.

Как старательно она их ни обходила, лозы имели блестящий успех в цеплянии ее за одежду. День проходил, они атаковали, и Кагоме успела достаточно увериться в том, что в лесу для нее ничего занятного нет - но, с другой стороны, это могло быть и не так.

В конце концов, это был _его_ лес.

Кагоме мудро порвала в уме эти мысли в клочки и сожгла остатки. Затем она нанесла колючему врагу заключительный удар, вырвавшись из его лап раз и навсегда. Хмуро обследовав вынесенные из сражения боевые шрамы, она вновь подобрала лук. Взгляд на небо сообщил ей, что время сейчас – едва перевалило за полдень, хотя стекающий с ее лба пот этому явно не верил.

Девушка было страшно представить, что Санго и другие селяне чувствуют сейчас, работая в поле. Здесь, по крайней мере, было переплетение ветвей, ограждающее ее от летнего зноя. Если не считать колючек, она совершала приятную, очень даже мирную прогулку по дремучему лесу.

Это и являлось _истоком_ обуревавшей Кагоме ярости.

Если верить свидетельствам многих местных жителей, _некто_ уже несколько месяцев обкрадывал их дома и огороды. Началось это с серии небольших пропаж - курица здесь, сушеная рыба там. Происходило это бессвязно и бессистемно, потому деревенские сперва приписали свой ущерб хулиганью и волкам.

Но затем воришка изменил почерк. Пропал чайник, исчезли свежеслепленные свечки. Прямо с веревки украли сохнущее кимоно. Звери в таких вещах не нуждались, а все подозреваемые в деревне были тщательно проверены. Следовательно, селяне пришли к единодушному выводу.

Кицунэ.

А когда дело касалось демонов, обратиться можно было лишь к одному человеку.

_- Госпожа жрица, вы должны очистить демона, который вредит нашей деревне!_

_- Этот гадкий кицунэ погубит нас, госпожа жрица!_

_- А потом, госпожа жрица, он и за детишек ведь примется!_

_Кагоме, на самом деле, в это не верила. Она даже сомневалась в том, что демон имел к воровству малейшее отношение. Ей казалось, что преступления больше похожи на действия отчаявшегося человека, чем на пакости лис._

_- Но он не оставляет следов, - заспорил один мужчина, скрещивая руки на груди так, будто это был железобетонный аргумент._

_Все торжественно закивали, кто-то прошептал: "Злой дух, без сомнения!"_

_Санго заметила, что вор приходил только туда и тогда, где и когда почва была сухой, так что, естественно, никаких следов и быть не могло. Истребительница хоть и была в бессрочном отпуске, но не могла не проникнуться этим вопросом, в особенности после того, как с ее огорода были похищены некоторые травы._

_Кагоме посчитала, что рассуждения Санго более чем убедительны, но на суеверных селян они возымели противоположный эффект. Их лица побледнели, и они с удвоенной силой начали перешептываться._

_- Только по сухой почве - это верно!_

_- Хитрый негодяй!_

_- Кицунэ, вот уж точно - кицунэ!_

_Слегка рассердившись, Кагоме заявила, что преступник, скорее всего, был человеком, но деревенские утверждали, что это кицунэ, который днем прячется в лесу, и она обязана его очистить._

_- Госпожа Каэде никогда бы не позволила злобному кицунэ терзать нас дальше, - упрямо добавил кто-то._

_Ну, это как наступить на любимую мозоль. Если что и заставляло кровь Кагоме закипать, то это сравнение с мертвыми жрицами..._

_- Госпожа Кагоме?_

_Робкое обращение остудило бурлящий в Кагоме гнев, глаза ее смягчились, когда она взглянула на говорящего - молодую женщину._

_- Я думаю, это и правда сделал человек, - застенчиво сказала та. - Но почему человек прячется и обкрадывает нас? Почему он боится просто прийти и попросить помощи у нашей деревни?_

И правда, почему?

Кагоме, плюнув на приличия, плюхнулась на гладкий речной валун. К этой речке она не ходила со времен путешествий с Инуяшей. Дни, проведенные ими в дороге, казались ей сейчас вторым детством. Далеким и быстро закончившимся.

Сбросив гета и таби*, она поболтала ногами в прохладной воде, чувствуя на себе груз лет больший, чем должна чувствовать женщина в ее двадцать. Время, думалось ей, не оставило за собой видимых следов в ее облике, но наградило острым ощущением пружины, которая одновременно и сжата, и растянута. Юная и все же необъяснимо древняя.

Жрица усмехнулась над парадоксом, живым воплощением которого стала сама. Вот и все, что Кагоме могла, чтобы убедить себя смириться с судьбой. Наклонившись, она всмотрелась в чистую воду, отслеживая струйки, омывающие кожу. У ее правой ноги остановилась маленькая рыбка, помялась немного и от любопытства цапнула ее за палец. Не впечатлившись вкусом, рыбка отпустила девушку и уплыла с неспешным течением реки.

Кагоме тоже отвергла все, что связывало ее с этим местом. Были дни, когда она всерьез задумывалась о возвращении к колодцу, к будущему. Но девушка окончательно "переехала" в Феодальную Эру уже два года как, и сколько еще ни выстоит ее ветхий портал, он для нее слишком высоко по течению.

Вот так она и плывет без якоря. Впрочем, каждая река в итоге куда-то впадает, и Кагоме могла только гадать, где закончится ее плавание: в бескрайнем море или бурном водопаде. Касаемо _этой_ мелкой речушки, жрица хорошо знала, какой у нее конец - старинный заброшенный храм.

Прикинув, где она, Кагоме решила, что до храма осталась всего пара километров. Хотя до него от деревни было меньше половины дня пути, его уже как минимум столетие не посещали прихожане. Со смертью Каэде, Кагоме скорее всего оказалась последней, кто вообще знал, что святилище существует.

Раз уж ее занесло так далеко в лес, то ничего страшного не будет, если она сделает небольшой крюк. Кагоме была единственной жрицей в этой области, и ответственность за заброшенный храм лежала только на ней. Меньшее, что она могла сделать - немного прибраться и выразить почтение священному месту. Кроме того, надо же извлечь какую-то пользу от этого провального поискового мероприятия.

Кагоме поднялась на ноги и встала на камень, на котором до этого сидела. Пока жаркое солнце сушило ее ноги, она осматривала окружающую природу. Как и раньше, все дышало чуть напряженным спокойствием, ничего не изменилось во время ее передышки. Прикрыв глаза, жрица сконцентрировалась на демонических аурах, царапающих ее чувства. Все они были слабыми и знакомыми - она ощутила их, как только вошла под сень леса.

Ауры принадлежали мелочи, низшим демонам, у которых хватало мозгов держаться подальше от объемной духовной мощи Кагоме. Остерегаясь, они следили за ней, но не убегали. Это раздражало, но и только.

Надев носки и обувь, Кагоме направилась к храму, следуя за речкой, проложившей свой путь меж берегов, покрытых мелкой галькой, скалистыми валунами и рощами столетних деревьев. Никак не самый дружелюбный ландшафт. Бог пота вновь принялся вымещать на ней свою злобу, и девушка вспоминала минутное купание ног в освежающем потоке, как сладкий предрассветный сон.

Как это обычно и бывает, незначительный крюк до храма занял куда больше времени, чем рассчитывала Кагоме. Пока она добралась до истока речки, она вся стала соленой, липкой и, в общем, настроение ее скорее подходило для проклятий, чем для молитв.

Однако, что бы ни стряслось, Кагоме принадлежала к тому большинству, которое даже в самом отвратительном событии сумеет отыскать что-то хорошее. Кагоме увидела, как ручей, изогнувшись, исчезает в гранитном боку скалы, и измазанное лицо расплылось в улыбке.

- Красотища, - прошептала она.

Прозрачным клинком поток разрезал и раздвинул блестящий светло-серый камень, поросший мхом и увитый цветущими вьюнками. Когда-то в прошлом руки человека заботливо и умело совершили большую работу, и до сих пор, пусть отмеченная годами, мастерски вырезанная терраса украшала место, где встречались вода и утес. С другой стороны скалы, где река растекалась глубоким водоемом, гранит над террасой был выдолблен в виде глубокой ниши, где и помещалось святилище.

Сердце храма - святыня - стояла у дальней стены ниши-пещеры, на балконе, который начинался как узкий карниз у входа в храм и, опоясывая его полукольцом, уступом расширялся в глубине. По мере того, как Кагоме подходила ближе, темнота помещения несколько рассеивалась, и жрица могла разглядеть блики воды, танцующие на каменных стенах. Душа ее звонким колоколом отозвалась на мир этого места, и успокоение снисходило к ней с каждым пройденным метром. Сама того не осознавая, она ускорила шаг, почти переходя на бег, истосковавшись по блаженному умиротворению. Непрошеные старые воспоминания навестили ее - вот она выбегает во двор на звук папиного автомобиля, сворачивающего с шоссе домой, вот бежит на вкусный запах маминой готовки.

Всего пара шагов осталось ей до вожделенной цели, когда темный силуэт вдруг показалась на террасе, чернильный на фоне мрака. Кагоме застыла соляным столбом. Чисто рефлекторно, без всякого участия сознания, жрица наложила стрелу на тетиву, навела лук в рот священной пещеры.

- Кто это? - крикнула она. - Покажись!

Прошли секунды, но фигура не шевелилась. Ладони Кагоме опять вспотели, оружие в руках подрагивало. Может, это просто игра теней и света, иллюзия? Но нет, там_ точно_ кто-то есть!

Когда ее глаза начало жечь - она опасалась моргнуть - незваный гость переместился, скрывая собой блеск воды. Дыхание Кагоме карябало пересохшее горло; ее духовная сила пробудилась и наполнила острие стрелы светящейся, потрескивающей энергией. С душой, ушедшей в пятки, и бешено бьющимся сердцем, она следила, как посетитель медленно и словно бы хромая выходит из храма.

Теплое сияние солнца растворило черный силуэт, и от тьмы на нем сохранилось два пятна - черное кимоно, свободно охватывающее человеческое тело, и волны волос вороного крыла, ниспадающие на широкие плечи и неуспешно скрывающие очень знакомое Кагоме лицо. Стоило этому лицу подняться, а карим с оттенком крови глазам встретиться с ее... сложно навскидку сказать, кого эта встреча поразила сильнее.

Кагоме не выдержала первая. Она неслышно охнула, оцепеневшие пальцы отпустили тетиву и выронили погасшую стрелу. Та упала на землю с легким звоном. В животе по ощущениям свил гнездо клубок змей; девушка тяжело сглотнула. В ее ошарашенном уме кто-то невнятно кричал, черты живо отобразили крайнее изумление, но она не могла отвести взгляда вытаращенных глаз.

- Кагоме.

Невзирая на охриплость, вызванную долгим молчанием, этот шелковистый голос нельзя было не признать. Кагоме отшатнулась назад, словно ее ударили. Колеблющееся мгновение - и она убежала в чащобу.

Через несколько километров, вопли в ее голове стихли до уровня, где она могла их расшифровать. Единственное слово - имя – звучало в ушах жрицы.

_Нараку._

До самого села Кагоме не отпускала лук, суставы побелели, так крепко она в него вцепилась. Когда девушка утомленно дотащилась до деревни, на землю опустилась ночь, но, к несчастью, люди как на иголках ждали возвращения жрицы и не расходились по домам. В ту же секунду, как она объявилась, селяне окружили ее, готовые заболтать до смерти.

- Госпожа жрица, госпожа жрица!

- Госпожа жрица, вы расправились с кицунэ?

- Он упокоился с миром, госпожа жрица?

Кагоме помотала головой, расталкивая толпу на пути к бывшей Каэде, а теперь ее собственной, хижине. Она была выжата досуха и физически, и морально, но люди не отставали.

- Ну так, вы выследили его, госпожа жрица?

- Он все еще в лесу?

- Госпожа жрица, вы хоть _что-нибудь_ нашли?

Кагоме остановилась, оборачиваясь к мужчине, задавшему последний вопрос. Это был Дзуро, у которого украли кимоно. Позади него стояли Санго с Мироку, с явной тревогой глядя на взъерошенную жрицу. Кагоме мельком посмотрела на них, а потом обратилась к Дзуро.

- Нет, Дзуро-сан, - сказала она, опущенные ресницы скрыли бегающий взгляд, и она возобновила путь. - Ничего я не нашла.

* * *

Следующие три дня Кагоме провела, пытаясь уговорить себя, что увиденное в лесу было галлюцинацией по вине жары. Ни одна из попыток не увенчалась успехом.

Здесь в деревне, занимаясь приземленной, зачастую грязной работой, положенной ей, как деревенской жрице, Кагоме время от времени могла, смеясь, отмахнуться от невероятного столкновения, притвориться, что она в Токио, а не в полном сказок и демонов прошлом. Но каждый раз, как мысли ее оказывались не заняты делами, каждый раз, когда ее глаза задерживались на Инуяшином лесу, лесные тени казались ей зловещими, таинственными, и холод сомнений пронизывал ее до костей.

Встряхнув волосами, Кагоме отбрасывала свои предчувствия, неуверенность и страхи, но только отвлечешься, как душа предательски принималась трястись и сжиматься. Сон девушки был неспокоен. Она ворочалась и металась, всхлипывала от снов, пронизанных волнистыми темными прядями, глазами цвета земли, смешанной с кровью. Труся и обливаясь холодным потом, она заставляла себя выплыть из пучины сновидений, и рука ее непроизвольно тянулась ко второму, пустому, месту в ее постели.

- Это неправда. Это неправда - он давно умер, - убежденно шептала она впотьмах. - Соберись, Кагоме!

И она собиралась. Наощупь надевала хакама, рубаху, кимоно. Брала в руки лук и, выдохнув, выходила под встающее солнце, лучи которого временно прогоняли мрачные воспоминания. Временно и, увы, ненадолго. Память могла застать ее врасплох, даже когда она была не одна, прерывала ее речь, если взгляд девушки вдруг падал на ткущего паутину паука или на правую ладонь обедающего Мироку. Кагоме не могла не бояться, что Воздушная Дыра вернется в любой момент. Но паук оставался обычным пауком, а рука монаха - как и прежде, нетронутой.

Этот цикл привиделось – не привиделось был поистине невыносим. Внутренние весы жрицы раскачивались не переставая, но Кагоме сама не давала им прийти в равновесие. Охотно и сознательно она тормошила чаши, не позволяя им устаканиться из-за маленькой невесомой улики. Улики, которая оказалась на весах в первую же ночь, когда она уронила колчан на деревянный пол ее жилища. Сколько раз она не пересчитывала стрелы, одной всегда не хватало.

На третью ночь Кагоме, наконец, набралась храбрости прекратить валять дурочку.

Измотанная противоречиями, она поняла, что пришло время прояснить сверхъестественное событие. По всем правилам, Нараку должен спать в могиле, но, как видите, ничего подобного. Может, просто его дух вернулся с того света? Кагоме не стала долго ломать голову, вспомнив его замученный вид и очевидно пораненную ногу. Она и раньше, бывало, видела призраков, но никогда ей не попадалось привидение в настолько жалком состоянии.

Отринув эту возможность, Кагоме задумалась о его присутствии в храме. Нараку был полудемоном, и святое место не очистило бы его _целиком_, но ему точно там пришлось бы несладко. Разве что, поэтому он и выглядел раненым? Но если это так, зачем ему там находиться, а?

Изогнув бровь, Кагоме постаралась воспроизвести все, что она видела в те панические минуты противостояния. Пусть недавние, воспоминания были туманны, но и сквозь пелену вспомнилось нечто диковинное и непонятное.

_Его демоническая энергия_, подумала она. _Я совсем не помню, ощущала ли я ее._

Жрица задалась вопросом, не имеет ли эта странность отношения к святыне. Может, храм каким-то образом подавил его ауру? Насколько она могла судить по лицу злодея, ему хотелось сохранить свое местоположение в секрете. Но почему?.. Зачем прятаться в лесу? Зачем красть у селян? Зачем он вообще пришел сюда?

Кагоме вздохнула, устав от бездействия. Глупо пытаться ответить на вопросы другими вопросами. Истина лежит там, где она ее оставила - в пещере в дремучих дебрях.

Перекатившись на другой бок, Кагоме на время предпочла отдых раскрытию загадки Нараку. Впервые с происшествия в чаще она спала крепко, забывшись в бесформенных и бессвязных видениях.

Еще не начало светать, как она проснулась. Вооружившись и снарядившись в рекордный срок, молодая женщина тенью выскользнула из дома и направилась к хижине Санго и Мироку, стараясь избежать любой ненужной встречи. К ее облегчению, сельские жители все еще спали.

Досадуя на собственную невежливость, Кагоме без стука проникла внутрь и максимально тихо подкралась к Санго. Повезло, что храп Мироку заглушал все звуки, и, ласково улыбнувшись трем детишкам, кучкой спящим в углу, жрица присела на пятки, мягко тряхнув истребительницу демонов за плечо.

- Санго-чан, - прошептала она. - Это Кагоме.

Санго сонно вздохнула:

- ...стой, подожди... мы же детей разбудим...

Лицо Кагоме побледнело, а вот щеки налились румянцем. Опомнившись, она настойчиво затеребила подругу.

- Санго-чан, проснись! Это я, Кагоме.

В конечном счете, Санго приоткрыла глаза. Она медлительно моргнула и сфокусировала взгляд на фигуре возле ее футона.

- ...Кагоме-чан?

- Да, извиняюсь, что так ворвалась.

- Не страшно, - пробормотала Санго, зевая. - Что случилось?

- Да ничего особенного, - старательно соврала жрица. - Я хотела предупредить, что ухожу в лес – если кто спросит.

- Ну ладно, - сказала Санго, чуть сощурив глаза. - Но зачем тебе в лес? О воришке целую неделю ни слуху, ни духу. Я думала, ты отпугнула его.

- Может, и так, - согласилась Кагоме. Не в силах сопротивляться проницательному взору подруги, она отвернулась, уставившись на деревья. - Но я не могу вот так все оставить.

Она уже хотела уйти, но Санго взяла ее за руку.

- Кагоме-чан...

Жрица оглянулась. Любопытство в выражении лица Санго исчезло, сменившись легкой тревогой, какая была и в тот вечер, когда Кагоме вернулась после встречи с Нараку.

- ...будь осторожна.

Деланно улыбнувшись, Кагоме кивнула.

- Я буду.

Она никак не могла сказать Мироку и Санго правду. Хотя она чувствовала себя виноватой и понимала, что утаивание - не мудрый поступок, Кагоме по-прежнему соблюдала конспирацию. Призрак Нараку или не призрак - она не даст ему омрачить счастье друзей.

_Нараку..._

_Не важно, почему ты здесь, неважно, какую цель ты преследуешь..._

Глубоко вздыхая, Кагоме вступила в темные объятия леса.

_Я _не позволю_ тебе ее достигнуть.

* * *

_

Второе паломничество Кагоме в храм получилось и быстрее, и грязнее первого. Жрица спешила, и лозы с ветками радостно общались с ее волосами, хакама, фурисоде**, липли к разгоряченной коже. Уже заранее ужасаясь, сколько ссадин и царапин она на себе потом отыщет, девушка торопилась ко входу в нишу, держась реки. Быстро осмотрев лесную подстилку, она поняла, что брошенной стрелы нет.

Когда она достаточно приблизилась, чтоб сквозняк пещеры дотянулся до нее, Кагоме притаилась в нескольких метрах от поджидающего врага. Она обдумала возможность сражения в тесном пространстве, но решила, что, учитывая помощь святого места, так будет даже лучше, чем сражаться в открытой местности. Убрав потные локоны со лба, девушка приготовила лук и вошла в пещеру.

На стенах горели свечи, слабо освещая святилище. Ее глаза тут же обнаружили Нараку - он лежал у задней стены, неподалеку от старого каменного идола. Веки паука были плотно сомкнуты, лицо исказилось и блестело от пота. Кагоме немедленно опознала тяжелую лихорадку. Она подсознательно опустила оружие и двинулась к нему, перешагивая через украденные вещи, разбросанные по уступу.

Жрица возвышалась над врагом, но ее рука с луком безвольно повисла вдоль тела, будто его слабость как-то передалась и ей. Сраженная нелепостью происходящего, Кагоме могла только недоуменно пялиться на Нараку. Такого развития событий она не предвидела.

Его прерывистое дыхание отдавалось в ее ушах, то и дело замирая. Девушка смутно осознала, что убить его сейчас - все равно что зарезать котенка. В последний раз рациональный ум попытался принудить ее взять лук наизготовку, но сердце уже пело победную песнь.

Не шевелясь, если не брать в расчет дрожи, Кагоме осмотрела лежащего мерзавца. Его темные волосы облепили бледную плоть. Щеки Нараку были худы, и все остальное, наверняка, тоже. Кроме того, как и в прошлый раз, она не ощущала ни намека на демоническую ауру. Жрице даже почудилось, что... но нет, это же невозможно...

- Пришла оборвать мои страдания, Кагоме?

Молодая женщина подскочила от звука его измученного голоса, инстинктивно встав в стойку. В то время, как она размышляла, Нараку очнулся и сейчас внимательно наблюдал за ней глазами под тяжелыми веками, потрескавшиеся губы его изобразили темную усмешку.

Кагоме ответила не сразу. Даже когда отступило первое удивление, она не знала, что ему ответить и _вообще_ надо ли отвечать. Разве она здесь не для того, чтоб призвать к ответу его? Жрица мысленно ощетинилась. Если кто в этой пещере и должен задавать вопросы, то это она. Каким образом Нараку пережил разрушение Камня Четырех Душ? Что он здесь забыл? Что ему нужно от деревни, помимо одежды и утвари?

Миллион подходящих вопросов крутился в ее голове, рвался на язык. А в результате задался самый неожиданный.

- Что с тобой случилось?

Он фыркнул, закрывая глаза.

Чем дольше длилось его молчание, тем сильнее бесилась Кагоме. Очень хотелось плюнуть на подонка и бросить его на верную смерть. Она уже была у выхода, когда он болезненно свел брови к переносице и, спустя пару секунд, заговорил.

- На меня напали.

- Когда?

- Пять дней назад, - выдохнул он.

Кагоме видела, что Нараку снова теряет сознание. Стиснув зубы, она поняла, что успеет задать еще только один вопрос.

- Куда ранен?

Его губы сжались, в качестве ответа мужчина лишь дернул правой ногой. Этого хватило жрице, чтобы подтвердить ее ранние подозрения.

Прислонив лук к святыне, Кагоме присела подле Нараку. Тут она нашла пропавшую стрелу - та лежала у его колена, наконечник был выпачкан кровью и подпален. Видимо, паук хотел использовать духовную силу, которую она заключила в стрелу, чтобы очистить поврежденное место.

Кагоме опасливо протянула руку и сдвинула ткань кимоно. Рана на бедре была перевязана полосами, выдранными из одеяла. Ведомая богатым опытом, Кагоме разбинтовала ногу Нараку и выкинула краденые травы, которые он приложил к ране. Ее взору предстало два следа от огромных клыков. Лекарственные растения предотвратили заражение, но с ядом демона в ране сделать ничего не могли. Нараку верно додумался использовать ее освященную стрелу, но когда применил ее, яд уже разошелся по всему телу.

Рецепт противоядия был несложным, и, не успев как следует подумать, Кагоме уже подхватила маленький котелок и понеслась к роще деревьев, замеченной ею в первую, неторопливую, прогулку к храму.

Через два часа она снова сидела в пещере, привычно измельчая необходимые листья и отправляя их в кипящую воду. Помешав горькую смесь несколько минут, жрица попробовала готовый отвар и сняла котелок с огня. Лишь когда она опустила его в водоем, чтобы остудить кипяток, разум, наконец, достучался до нее.

_Что я творю? Я на самом деле собираюсь лечить Нараку?_

Кагоме взглянула на него – грудь бандита с трудом поднималась на каждом вдохе, пот покрывал кожу. Нараку мог быть врагом, но глядя на него сейчас, она видела просто умирающего человека.

Когда лекарство стало теплым, Кагоме вытащила котелок из воды и подошла к мужчине.

- Очнись, Нараку, - устало позвала она, трогая его плечо. - Ты должен это выпить.

Потратив немало усилий, жрице удалось его разбудить. Ни слова не говоря, она начала поить паука противоядием. Это было не так просто, как кажется - каждую минуту или чаще она останавливалась и выжидала, чтоб он не захлебнулся. Когда он выпил полкотелка, девушка постановила, что ему хватит, и убрала отвар, чтобы заняться повреждением.

На счастье Нараку, рана выглядела хуже, чем была на самом деле. Следы укусов, хотя крупные, были поверхностными. Промыв их речной водой, Кагоме наложила руки на его ногу, сжигая прикосновением святой силы остатки яда.

- Больше ничего не кради у деревни, - сказала она, смазывая бальзамом укус. - Я буду приносить тебе еду и то, что еще тебе понадобится, так что...

Она осмотрела Нараку. Лекарство уже начинало действовать - глаза его лихорадочно блестели, но были открыты, и дышал он ровно. Еще, подозревала жрица, негодяй более чем способен разговаривать и отвечать.

- И близко к деревне не подходи. Ты понял? - она встала, сверля его глазами сверху вниз и уперев руки в бока.

Никакой реакции. Кагоме разозлилась и села на место. Ощущая тяжесть пристального мужского взгляда, она методично разорвала чистое одеяло на ленты и затянула импровизированный бинт - может, _чуть-чуть_ туговато - на бедре Нараку. Закончив работу, жрица смыла кровь и бальзам с рук и, не забыв лук, отправилась домой.

- Эта одежда...

Его неожиданные слова заставили ее притормозить. Обернувшись, она вопросительно посмотрела на него.

Нараку глядел на нее с нажимом, который Кагоме расценила, как чуть больше, чем просто тревожащий, губы растянулись в подобие улыбки.

- ... она тебе не подходит.

Вспыхнув, Кагоме ровно секунду глазела на него, а потом пустилась в бегство. Второе возвращение от храма в деревню она запомнила так же плохо, но на этот раз не страх застилал ей глаза. Не уверенная, что темнеющее небо скроет ее лицо, девушка вытерла слезы изорванным рукавом, едва завидев знакомые крыши.

И опять селяне обступили ее. Потрепанную одежду жрицы они приняли за верный признак сражения, и их волнение перехлестнулось через край. Кагоме пришлось их успокаивать.

- Я обо всем позаботилась. Можете ни о чем не беспокоиться, - объявила она со всей силой, которую сумела собрать.

- Демон мертв!

- Госпожа жрица победила демона!

Гомон стоял такой, что в другое время можно было и испугаться. Кагоме переждала крики толпы, и Санго присоединилась к подруге. Глядя ей в глаза, Кагоме осознала, что открыто и уверенно может сообщить только одно:

- Он не вернется.

Три слова, и ни на одно больше. Но ранее она вообще ни в чем не могла признаться, поэтому, по всестороннему рассмотрению, Кагоме определила миссию как удавшуюся.

* * *

_Эта одежда... она тебе не подходит._

Прокручивая в уме его прощальные слова, Кагоме кипятилась и на следующий день. Переварившаяся за ночь, боль стала яростью, и люди, чувствуя настроение жрицы, боялись к ней подступиться.

Раскаленное добела солнце, казалось, вторило чувствам женщины, и закат его был встречен с великой радостью, поскольку с наступлением сумерек все могли спрятаться по домам. Одна в хижине, Кагоме с трудом пропихнула ужин сквозь спазматически сцепленные челюсти.

Если бы он проклял ее, обозвал, оскорбил ее умения - она, наверное, снесла бы все это с относительной легкостью. Но она не была в силах притвориться, что не слышала того, что он сказал, что бросил ей в лицо. Искал ли он специально или нечаянно наткнулся, но Нараку нашел в ней трещинку.

Подколка не в бровь, а в глаз.

Сколько раз Кагоме замечала это за собой? Сколько раз читала на лицах людей: "_самозванка_"? Сколько раз с горечью всматривалась в собственное неузнаваемое отражение?

Нараку осудил в ней то, что она осуждала сама, и Кагоме чувствовала себя не столько оскорбленной, сколько неким образом сломанной. Будто паук что-то рванул в ней, что-то увидел, что не предназначалось для чужих глаз.

Покраснев, она подобрала корзину и накидала туда риса, умебоши***, сушеной рыбы, всего, чем могла поделиться, включая и недоеденный ужин. Туда же полетели и благовония для святыни - ее оправдание, если кто спросит, куда она. Искоренив всяческие самовозражения, жрица взяла корзину одной рукой, на плечо другой повесила лук со стрелами и побрела в лес.

Очутившись в древесной чаще, Кагоме свободной рукой вытащила стрелу и взяла за древко как свечу, святой силой зажигая острие. Путь ее мгновенно расчистился, поскольку и мгла, и нечисть почли за лучшее убраться с ее пути. Чувствуя, как свободно течет энергия, Кагоме припомнила, как посчитала бы такое невозможным. Она помнила свою злость на то, как Камень запечатал ее способности, не давая ничем помочь любимому.

Бесполезность, испытываемую ею в то время, сложно было забыть. Сейчас жрица ощущала то же самое. Только обстоятельства изменились: Камня Четырех Душ больше нет, и вину сваливать не на что.

Кагоме добралась до пещеры без приключений. Ноги ее уже успели запомнить, в каком месте нужно пробираться с особой осмотрительностью. Погасив чистую ауру, она засунула стрелу в колчан и прошла остающиеся метры по берегу залитой лунным светом речки.

У входа она замерла, воспитание требовало от Кагоме, чтобы она дала знать о своем приходе. Возмущаясь, что должна просить_ разрешения_ войти, девушка ограничилась несколько раздраженным объявлением.

- Нараку, я принесла тебе еды.

Без дальнейших разговоров, она вошла. И сам Нараку, и его жилище выглядели куда опрятнее, чем вчера. Он, скрестив ноги, сидел на том же месте, у идола, подвернув руки в рукава. В теплом свечном свете лицо его блестело – но на сей раз не от пота, а от капелек воды, которой он умывался.

- Как нога? - натянуто спросила Кагоме, пряча глаза, и отложила в сторону оружие.

- Терпимо, - лаконично ответил паук.

Кагоме кивнула, поворачиваясь к нему, и протянула посуду с едой. Нараку поднял руки, чтобы взять тарелки, и жрица почти отскочила. Его угрожающие глаза, обвинительно не отрывались от нее.

- Скажи мне, - растягивая слова, сказал он, и в голос его прорвалась горечь. - Я слишком жалок, чтобы меня убить?

Глаза Кагоме, удивленно распахнутые, резко сощурились. Нараку показал норов, и ее собственный темперамент полыхнул в ответ.

- Вроде того, - зло рыкнула девушка, впихнув палочки для еды в его ладонь. - Теперь ешь, а я осмотрю рану.

К ее изумлению, Нараку молча подчинился, и Кагоме обратила внимание на его ногу. Переключив умственный тумблер в положение "целитель", она механически промыла и перевязала укус. Тишина, лежащая между ними, устраивала жрицу, но не к месту подчеркивала иронию ситуации. Бандит, жрица, пещера...

Кагоме помотала головой, рассеивая роящиеся образы. Усевшись на пятки, она уставилась на Нараку и покраснела, увидев, что он пристально рассматривает ее.

- Э-э... где-то через неделю все заживет, - неловко сообщила она.

Нараку усмехнулся, вновь пряча руки в рукава.

- Какая мне разница?

Забурлившая кровь окрасила шею Кагоме, заалела на скулах, застучала в ушах.

- Знаешь, - выдавила она сквозь зубы, до хруста сжимая кулаки. - Я немало времени и сил потратила, пользуя тебя вчера, а не обязана была. Все, кого я знаю, посоветовали бы мне дать тебе умереть в мучениях. - Она замолчала, чтобы отдышаться и подумать. - Я и не ждала, что ты будешь благодарен мне или типа того, но вот так сидеть и... и... плевать мне в душу, это просто...

- Ты все еще не поняла, да?

Он перебил ее, и ее пламенная речь захлебнулась. Она окаменела, захлопнув рот.

- Неделя, год, пол века, - зло продолжил Нараку. - Рано или поздно, это тело меня предаст. Эта слабая, никчемная плоть...

Кагоме слушала его, и на лице ее появилось понимание, но уже тогда, когда она уже успела выболтать вопрос.

- Что ты имеешь в виду, Нараку?

Какое-то время он безразлично смотрел на куполообразный свод храма, изучая мерцание бликов от воды. Когда он заговорил, голос его был тихим и холодным.

- Это уже четвертое лето, как я стал человеком.

В мозгу Кагоме что-то щелкнуло, и все встало на свои места. Злодей избегал деревни в дневное время, боясь, что его узнают. Он обустроился в храме, потому что священное место защищало его от лесных демонов. Он не успел избежать одного нападения, и как обычному смертному ядовитый укус почти стоил ему жизни.

- Понимаю, - просто и тихо сказала Кагоме.

А больше и сказать было нечего.

Отдав ему остаток риса и прочей снеди, которая нашлась в ее корзинке, жрица показала ему, где поблизости росли дикие овощи. Затем Кагоме забрала грязную посуду и собралась уходить. Мышцы ее ныли от утомления и молили о сне.

- Ладно, я навещу тебя через несколько дней, - вздохнула она, заранее не желая возвращаться.

Неожиданный рывок за рукав ее фурисоде задержал молодую женщину.

- Я ничего не забыл.

Она оглянулась на Нараку через плечо, и лицо Кагоме стало таким же каменным, как и его.

- Как и я.

* * *

Через три дня Кагоме возвратилась, как и было обещано. За прошедшее время Нараку словно бы примирился со своей человечностью. В его глаза вернулась глумливая искра, в черты лица - насмешка.

Кагоме мимолетно подумала, что замкнутый и угрюмый Нараку был приятнее в общении. По крайней мере, занятый своими мыслями, он молчал.

- Интересно, как долго это продлится, - сказал он, разыгрывая задумчивость.

Кагоме слегка напряглась от тона паука, вцепляясь в наполовину опустошенную корзину.

- Сколько продлится что? - осторожно спросила она.

- Твоя жалость.

Ощетинившись, Кагоме глянула ему в глаза.

- Я не из жалости помогаю тебе, Нараку.

- Тогда почему же? - он высокомерно улыбнулся ей. - Потому что я обратился в человека?

- Потому что помощь тебе необходима, - прохладно буркнула она, возвращаясь к распаковке корзины.

- Хм.

Прежде чем жрица успела насладиться его молчанием, Нараку снова заговорил.

- Столь холодна и благородна... у тебя это не выходит, Кагоме.

Она взвилась, сверкая глазами.

- Чего?

Выражение на его лице было снисходительно ледяным.

- Ты не Кикио.

Кагоме с гневом устремила на провокатора взор, очень желая - и все же не в праве – возразить ему. Кровь ее кипела и пузырилась, но в груди поселился холод. Неосознанно, девушка вытащила торчащую из фурисоде нитку и начала распутывать ее, так же, как Нараку распутывал ее.

- Ты действуешь не только из обязанности, - ровно говорил Нараку. - Твой долг похож на одежду, ты носишь его, чтоб прикрыть себя. Ответственность - тончайшая пленка, скрывающая истинную тебя, а ты думаешь, что это щит. Ты прячешься за ними - или _что-то _прячешь, Кагоме... что именно?

Рассерженная и расстроенная, жрица отлепила сухой язык от нёба.

- ...ты не... это не то... - она сглотнула и засунула руки в хакама. - Зачем ты здесь, Нараку? Как ты выжил?

Он ухмыльнулся на столь явную перемену темы.

- Как я выжил? - беззаботно переспросил он. - Это короткая история. Я помню, как был в Камне Четырех Душ, расчлененный, израненный. Я думал, что умер, но проснулся - и был таким, как сейчас. - Он замолк, раздумывая. - Сперва я думал, что это пройдет, что все вернется. Я бежал на юг, страшась погони, но зря. Мой запах, очевидно, изменился.

- Но почему, - осведомилась Кагоме, пытаясь выправить срывающийся голос. Не выходило, - почему ты возвратился? Ты знал, что мы будем здесь, так зачем...

- Возможно, - вслух рассудил Нараку, будто впервые задаваясь вопросом о причинах его возвращения, - возможно, я искал смерти.

Его слова заставили Кагоме вспомнить о клятве, которую она дала себе, выйдя из дома Санго и во второй раз направляясь в храм. Как бы то ни было, от понимания, что она таки сдержала молчаливое обещание, легче жрице не стало. Хоть в голове ее и была каша, она подозревала, что не зря паук говорит в прошедшем времени.

- Кагоме...

Его бархатный голос вырвал ее из раздумий. Нараку почти лениво опустил веки, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом, и в глазах его было слишком сильное сосредоточение для мирно философствующего экс-злодея.

_Красные,_ слабо подумала Кагоме. _Определенно красные._

- Где Инуяша?

Кагоме моргнула под язвительным взором.

- Не знаю, - коротко ответила она.

Если бандит и услышал штормовое предупреждение в ее ответе, то нагло его проигнорировал.

- Почему он не с тобой?

- Он... - ее дыхание слегка прервалось. - Он бросил меня, ясно?

Нараку разглядывал упавшую на пол девушку, подкосившиеся ноги которой внезапно отказались держать ее. Не желая видеть его, она терла глаза кулаками. Плечи ее вздрагивали, говоря о битве с подступившим к горлу горем. Кагоме не хотела, чтоб паук узрел ее проигрыш.

Не успел Нараку надавить на нее сильнее, как она вздернула голову. Глаза Кагоме опухли, но выражали решимость, и лицом она худо-бедно владела.

- Мы были женаты всего несколько недель, когда с севера донесся слух... будто могущественная жрица восстала из мертвых.

В глазах Нараку блеснуло понимание.

- Значит, он тут же сбежал, чтобы проверить...

- Нет! - резко сказала Кагоме. - Это вовсе не так...

_- Фех, чушь собачья. От этих самурайских ублюдков так и несло саке._

_Сначала Инуяша делал вид, что не придает значения сплетням. Но шли дни, и Кагоме то и дело ловила его глядящим на север. Когда он разговаривал с ней, когда смотрел на нее, он всегда казался отдаленным. Он упрямо молчал, но жрица видела, как он изводится, и это глубоко ранило ее._

_- Иди, Инуяша._

_Полудемон прижал уши к голове. Когда он нашел силы взглянуть на нее, она поняла, что никогда не видела его настолько несчастным._

_- Кагоме, я..._

_- Нет! - крикнула она, отталкивая его. - Не говори ничего, Инуяша! Просто иди!_

- Почему ты отпустила его?

Кагоме отрывисто посмотрела на Нараку, уголки ее губ осветила улыбка.

- Потому что люблю.

Он усмехнулся.

- Что за глупость.

- Ну, я и не думала, что такой, как ты, поймет, - проворчала девушка, вытирая нос.

- Да, я не понимаю, - надменно согласился он. - Как думаешь, однажды он вернется к тебе, Кагоме? Поэтому ты остаешься в деревне, хотя тебе здесь не нравится - цепляешься за отголоски ничтожной надежды...

Ладонь Кагоме пришла в соприкосновение с его щекой. Смачный хлопок эхом отозвался в священной нише.

- _Замолчи,_ - взъярилась женщина, подавляя дрожь. - Ты неправ... и ты ничего обо мне не знаешь!

С этим она ушла.

* * *

Больше Нараку ни разу не затрагивал тему Инуяши напрямую. Даже через неделю после их разговора, на его лице виднелся отчетливый синяк.

Взамен этого он свел обсуждение ее сбежавшей любви к намекам. Пренебрежительно комментируя или внешне невинно о чем-то рассуждая, всюду он присовокуплял двусмысленный шип.

- Зачем тебе было становиться полным демоном? Разве ты не был и так более силен, чем большинство из чистокровных?

Кагоме сидела под сенью пещеры, на самом краю террасы, закатав по колено хакама и окунув гудящие ноги в водоем.

- И впрямь, силен, - прозвучало в ответ с ухмылкой. - Но сила не спасает от времени. Я желал бессмертия. Я ненавидел саму мысль, что смерть и годы сотрут с лица земли все свидетельства моего существования. В те времена я не мог вообразить ничего хуже.

Кагоме заинтересованно обернулась к нему.

- В те времена? Сейчас ты думаешь иначе?

- Увы, - бесстрастно сказал паук. - Моя жизнь сейчас и есть самое худшее: я никто. Жить в забвении и сознании собственной бесполезности - это настоящая агония.

Он прервал сам себя, ловя взгляд жрицы.

- Или ты не согласна, Кагоме?

Неделя шла за неделей, и она приходила в храм все раньше и задерживалась там все дольше. Забота знахаря превратилась в симпатию, симпатия стала очарованием. Нараку бесконечно интриговал Кагоме своей растущей зависимостью, тягой раздуть то, что тлело под ее имиджем сдержанной жрицы. Всякий раз, когда ее огненный характер, пылкие эмоции, теплое и страстное сердце рвались наружу, он жадно, нетерпеливо поглощал их.

Его речи, его взгляды постепенно, но безостановочно уничтожали ее. Все чаще Кагоме обозревала его неодолимую жажду и осознавала, что та скоро снесет любую плотину на своем пути.

- Ах! Как красиво, - сказала Кагоме, вглядываясь в ночное небо.

После ужина они вышли из пещеры, пробираясь вдоль скал, обрамляющих ручей. Кагоме взбрело в голову, что с середины потока вид будет лучше, и девушка влезла на валун, над которым простиралось окно свободного от ветвей искрящегося ночного неба. Даже после двух тяжелых лет в Феодальной Эре, она не могла на него насмотреться. Звезды Токио и рядом не лежали.

Стоя одним камнем дальше, Нараку не разделял ее энтузиазм.

- Полагаю, да, - равнодушно отозвался он.

Попытка испортить этот свежий и ясный осенний вечер заставила Кагоме подобраться и подарить ему косой взор.

- Если тебе скучно, можешь уйти, Нараку.

И все же она знала, что паук не уйдет. Он стал ее тенью и следовал за жрицей по пятам, куда бы она ни пошла. Он занимал ее путь и ее мысли.

Переступив с ноги на ногу в своем созерцании, Кагоме поскользнулась на влажном камне. Она чуть не полетела в воду, но Нараку подоспел и подхватил ее под мышки. С силой он вытащил ее из реки и потянул на себя.

Покрасневшая от испуга, Кагоме вздрогнула и в попытке восстановить равновесие оперлась на мужчину, ухватившись за его плечи. Ее сердце бешено стучало, Нараку был слишком близко, чтобы оставаться спокойной.

- Спасибо, - скованно шепнула она, стараясь не обращать внимания, что паук и не думает ее отпускать.

Это был напряженный момент. Она попробовала отойти, но бывший полудемон сжал руки, не скрывая своих намерений. Прижатая к его телу, Кагоме нервно сглотнула в растерянности. Она и хотела, и боялась взглянуть ему в глаза, не зная, что в них увидит.

Он ведь явно не звездами любуется.

Собрав всю свою отвагу, Кагоме уперлась ладонями ему в грудь.

- Отпусти, Нараку, - сказала она так холодно, как могла, отодвигаясь подальше.

К ее удивлению и облегчению, он уступил. Но так неторопливы были его движения, так самодовольно провел он кончиками пальцев по ее спине, словно это был великодушный жест с его стороны. Ради смеха, чтобы подразнить ее.

Кагоме спрыгнула на берег с таким проворством, какое раньше в себе и не подозревала, Нараку последовал за ней. Короткую дорогу обратно в храм они проделали в тишине. Кагоме кривилась, чувствуя темную улыбку, жгущую ее меж лопаток. Паук охотился на нее, загонял ее в угол, а она ничего не могла поделать, кроме как позволить ему. То единственное, что могло спасти ее, стояло у святыни, покинутое жрицей.

Будучи на его территории, Кагоме старалась не подавать виду, что боится. Тем не менее, она была уверена, что Нараку чует страх не хуже любого хищника. Склонившись над луком, она услышала, как шелестит его кимоно. Близко, слишком близко. Сжавшись, она ждала удара.

Медленно, но верно, рука обвилась вокруг нее, длинные пальцы легли на живот. С легким нажимом Нараку притянул ее к себе, и Кагоме ощутила, как вторая его рука тронула ее волосы, погладила щеку, шею. Его дыхание потревожило макушку, паук перебирал прядки, касаясь ногтями кожи, и в груди ее что-то сжалось. Жрица, трепеща, следила, как снижаются его выдохи, и ахнула, когда он прижался прохладными губами к чувствительному участку за ушком.

Ладонь Кагоме, свободная от лука, судорожно вцепилась в его предплечье на ее талии. Язык Нараку прошелся вдоль тонкой раковины уха, и она дернулась, отрывая от себя его пальцы. Получив минимум места для маневра, девушка крутанулась и натянула тетиву.

- Назад! - истерично скомандовала Кагоме, наконечник стрелы находился в сантиметрах от кончика носа паука.

Темно-алые глаза поскучнели и сузились от злобы. Ее святая сила не действовала против людей, но стрела от этого не теряла остроты. Бандит не сделал движения ни назад, ни вперед, пока молодая женщина обходила его и пятилась к выходу из храма, не отводя от него прицела.

Лишь растворившись в лесу, Кагоме, наконец, сумела расслабиться. Она была достаточно далеко, чтобы вероятность погони снизилась до нуля. Это просто не отвечало его природе.

Паук ждет, пока добыча сама придет к нему.

* * *

До рассвета оставалась пара часов темноты. Кагоме плакала.

Она впервые поняла, почему Инуяша бросил ее, почему одно слово о Кикио было желаннее его сердцу, чем целая жизнь с ней. Все потому, что они с Инуяшей были чересчур похожи.

_Огонь любит огонь_, заключила она, _но еще больше огонь любит разгораться._

Жрица подумала о Нараку, о вечной мерзлоте и пустоши в его сердце. Там ей хватило бы места, чтобы гореть вечность и еще чуть-чуть. Каждым своим шелковым словечком он заманивал ее в ловушку, притягивал все ближе, затаскивал внутрь. Нараку желал _ее_ - ее огонь, ее нежность. Желал запереть ее в себе.

И ради этого старый интригант дал Кагоме иллюзию верхней руки, разрешил ей приходить и уходить, когда вздумается. Его человечность стяжала ее благосклонность, соблазнила ее и разоружила. Нараку подстерег, когда она снизит бдительность, и проанализировал, насколько девушка прочна. Он выяснил, что она потеряла веру в Инуяшу. Без этой веры, без защиты, которую та давала, только пост святой жрицы мог поддерживать стойкость Кагоме. Но это была слишком хрупкая броня.

Паук тщательно и планомерно разрушал ее крепость. С каждым новым свиданием с ним барьеры Кагоме истощались и трескались все сильнее. А под ними она потела, она страдала. Нараку до такой степени заставил ее страдать от своего доспеха, что этим вечером девушка почти сбросила его. Почти прекратила сопротивляться, почти позволила Нараку овладеть ей.

Заплаканная, рыдающая, Кагоме дотронулась трясущимися пальцами до уха и поразилась, как такой ледяной поцелуй спустя несколько часов мог все еще обжигать.

- Кагоме-чан, Мироку сказал мне, что ты одна ходила в лес после сумерек.

Кагоме остановилась. С утра она проведала болеющих детей, а теперь предложила Санго помочь с хлопотами по хозяйству. После вчерашней бессонной ночи ей было тяжко даже развесить стирку по веревкам, но полувопрос-полуутверждение Санго взбодрил ее не хуже ушата холодной воды.

Мягко улыбнувшись, жрица кивнула.

- Несколько месяцев назад я набрела на старый лесной храм. Он памятен мне еще с наших странствий, и я хотела присмотреть за ним.

_А на самом-то деле, я там ни разу не молилась, _подумала Кагоме, вдруг заходясь в приступе боли и вины.

- Не припоминаю я храмов в лесу, - сказала Санго, морща лоб.

- А... я имела в виду... храм памятен мне... со времени странствий с Инуяшей, - запинаясь на каждом слове, порозовела Кагоме. - До того, как вы присоединились к нам... когда нас было еще двое...

Сомнение сразу исчезло с лица Санго. Горечь и сочувствие высветились в ее глазах.

- Я.. я поняла, - смутившись, сказала истребительница. - Прости меня, пожалуйста, Кагоме-чан.

- Нет-нет, ничего страшного! - быстро пролепетала Кагоме. - Я должна была тебе раньше рассказать, я просто... не знала, как упомянуть об этом.

_И все еще не знаю. И никогда не буду упоминать впредь, если только смогу._

Из-за Нараку погибли отец и дед Мироку, вся деревня Санго и Кохаку, Инуяша потерял Кикио - да если бы Кагоме так пострадала от его рук, она никогда не простила бы ему. Из солидарности с друзьями даже она однажды возненавидела его настолько, что выстрелила безо всякого сожаления... Но когда это было...

Она была предательницей в глазах всех, кроме нее самой.

Кагоме знала, что это ровным счетом ничего не значит, но ей и того было достаточно, чтоб оправдать влечение ее слабого сердца к Нараку. Достаточно, чтобы чувствовать к себе отвращение, но недостаточно, чтобы удержать.

_Нет, прости меня, Санго-чан._

Санго, со своей стороны, оставила разговор о святыне в покое. Она приветствовала все, что могло подарить душе Кагоме покой и уют. И, насколько Санго могла судить, храм преуспевал в этом

Это открытие порадовало истребительницу, и радость легко читалась в ее чертах.

* * *

Той ночью, когда Кагоме пошла к нему, она несла лишь то, что он истинно желал.

Вновь одетая в обычную современную одежду, она держала в руках лампу и маленький запасной лук. Ноги легко несли ее через бурелом. Голым коленкам было прохладно, но сама Кагоме чувствовала, что ей так тепло, как не было годами. На щеках играл румянец, глаза искрились. Под ботинками жрица удовлетворенно слышала треск сухих ветвей и лоз.

Ветер, то и дело пролетая между деревьями, приподнимал и ерошил ее распущенные волосы в точности, как Нараку прошлой ночью, и Кагоме колотило от нетерпения. Ее тревожное сердце билось неровно, в груди жгло.

У входа в нишу жрица задержалась. Светя лампой, она рассмотрела изящные узоры, выточенные в граните. Теперь она яснее ясного видела весь масштаб его ловчей сети, вся запутанность паутины предстала пред нею. Видя ее, зная ее, девушка погасила огонь в фонаре и, отставив его, шагнула вперед.

Озабоченный рыбой, жарящейся на маленьком костре, Нараку не сразу заметил гостью. Кагоме позволила луку упасть, он шумно приземлился на выступ. Миллисекундой спустя злодей обернулся и встал, оказавшись с ней лицом к лицу и широко раскрыв глаза. Его испуг, впрочем, тут же прошел, и он оценивающе осмотрел ее изменившийся наряд, заставив Кагоме смутиться.

- Я думал, ты не вернешься, - сказал Нараку, возвращаясь к рыбе.

Кагоме захотелось назвать его лжецом.

Вместо этого она просто взялась за спасение его подгорающей еды. Принимая покровительственный вид, жрица взяла ответственность за рыбу, опытно обжаривая ее над огнем.

- Ты не мерзнешь в таком одеянии? - спросил паук небрежно, кривая усмешка играла на его губах.

- Нет, - ответила Кагоме, возвращая улыбку.

Через пару минут она вытащила один шампур. Ткнув на пробу, отдернула руку.

- Ай! - воскликнула девушка, энергично размахивая пострадавшей конечностью. - Горячее, чем я думала!

Она вскочила, собираясь окунуть руку в воду, но Нараку поймал ее за локоть и дернул вниз. Тот факт, что теперь Кагоме сидела на его коленях, по большей части прошел мимо ее потрясенного сознания. Куда больше внимания требовалось в другом месте.

Затаив дыхание, она наблюдала, как мужчина берет ее руку, лаская большим пальцем мягкую тыльную сторону. Добравшись до ладони, он разгладил согнутые пальцы и положил обожженные кончики в рот.

Первый же вздох, коснувшийся ее кожи, заставил Кагоме подпрыгнуть, и Нараку положил свободную руку ей на колено. Она знала, что он хочет удержать ее, не дать ей спастись. Но ему не стоило беспокоиться, Кагоме меньше всего думала о том, чтобы сбежать.

Словно сквозь густые облака жрица видела, как Нараку провел губами по ее пальцам, лизнул влажным языком, от чего ее собственный рот пересох. Он несильно задел зубами сустав, нежно сжал фалангу, и пальцы ее дернулись. Не спеша, он облизывал подушечки пальцев, ногти - каждое движение мучительно дольше, чем предыдущее.

От того места в животе Кагоме, где сейчас порхали бабочки, начало распространяться желание. Оно нарастало до мощи лавины, заставляя все, что ниже талии, гореть восхитительным огнем, и сильнее всего меж бедер. Оно расходилось по венам, обжигая сердце и легкие, теплыми волнами одна за другой обдавая кожу. Оно опустошало ее мозг и плясало в зрачках. И _все же_ он... он...

Кагоме в порыве страсти закрыла глаза, _фантазируя._

Когда она их открыла, ее влажные пальцы мазнули Нараку по скуле, подрагивающая ладонь ловила его дыхание. Паук все еще держал ее за руку и пристально смотрел на нее из-под приспущенных век.

- Так лучше? - мурлыкнул он в ладонь жрицы.

- Да, - тихо ответила она.

И это была правда. Поток ее желания притупил все ощущения и боль в том числе.

Погладив Нараку неопаленной рукой по другой щеке, Кагоме медленно пригнула его голову к себе. Он в ответ окружил ее кольцом рук, прижимая крепче и ближе. Первое прикосновение ее губ было пробным, неуверенным - самый легкий шепот поцелуя. Ободренная сбоем в дыхании мужчины, жрица задержалась, обнимая его, и поцеловала опять.

Приоткрывая для него рот, Кагоме выдохнула в его губы, напитала его голодающее сердце.

Нараку моментально отозвался, одна рука его легла между ее лопаток, вторая запуталась в волосах. Нажав губами на ее, он углубил поцелуй, попробовал на вкус ее язык, зубы, все. Кагоме сжала его плечи, прижалась теснее, тихо постанывая в его непрестанном исследовании ее рта.

Сделав паузу, чтоб отдышаться, паук взял лицо девушки в ладони и прислонился лбом к ее лбу. Чтобы посмотреть на нее, Нараку немного отодвинулся, и большие пальцы его дрожали на ее персиковых щеках.

- Останься со мной.

В тонко замаскированной команде Кагоме различила просьбу. Та слабо мерцала в его затуманенных глазах искрами теплого света. Она заворожено вгляделась в них, открыто восхищаясь тем, что посеяла сама.

Жрица нежно скользнула губами по его челюсти, задевая ресницами кожу. Мужские руки поползли внизу по ее шее, за ними последовал и сам Нараку, целуя ее горло открытым ртом. Покрыв горячими поцелуями место от подбородка до воротника блузки, он уложил Кагоме на одеяла на полу. Одной рукой паук удерживал ее руку, вторая поползла к ягодицам девушки. Затем он прекратил ласки, и Кагоме вздохнула, согнув колени. Как только Нараку продолжил, она, не готовая к тому, что случилось, от неожиданности вцепилась в его локоны.

Не успела жрица и пискнуть, как паук впился в нее грубым поцелуем и захватил в горсть ее грудь, мучительно проведя большим пальцем по соску. Та ладонь, что лежала на бедре, прокралась под свободную ткань блузки. От прикосновения живот Кагоме свело судорогой, и она откинула голову назад, прервав поцелуй.

Не теряя времени, Нараку его повторил и приподнял жрицу, стаскивая с нее рубашку. Отпустив ворот его кимоно, Кагоме задрала руки, чтобы облегчить ему задачу, оторвавшись от его рта на минимально нужное время, чтоб только снять одежду. Ее лифчик явил собой больше трудностей, и Нараку возился с непослушным предметом нижнего белья, пока Кагоме не потеряла терпение и не расстегнула его сама.

Несколько смутившись, она попыталась отвлечь любовника от голой груди новым поцелуем, но, что неудивительно, не тут-то было. Не давая ей прижаться к нему, Нараку любовался ее грудями бесконечное, как показалось Кагоме, время, но потом наконец-таки опустил к ним лицо, зажав сосок губами.

Девушка покрылась мурашками и прошептала его имя, покуда ее бывший враг облизывал и посасывал чувствительный холмик, а руки его гарантировали, что другая грудь не почувствует себя обделенной. В той безумной возне, что они устроили, было непонятно, кто с кого что снял, но, в конце – концов, они оба оказались обнаженными и снова на полу.

Нараку навис над Кагоме, стоя на локтях с двух сторон ее головы. Жрица провела пальцами по его голой груди, не забыла живот, мягко задела плоть ниже, и мужчина не сдержал стона.

- Прекрати это, Кагоме, - хрипло сказал он, содрогаясь.

Кагоме недвусмысленно проигнорировала его, тогда Нараку переместил руку туда, где сходились ее бедра. Влага покрыла его пальцы, и, не обращая внимания на ее протесты, паук толкнул их глубже. Они дразнили ее, вторгались в нее, но поцелуй вынудил девушку вести себя тихо. Кагоме то, что он делал, казалось некой формальностью, физическим эквивалентом того, что длилось в течение долгих месяцев - с той поры, как незваный посетитель впервые назвал ее имя.

Женщина из будущего металась под весом Нараку, безмолвно умоляя дать ей то, что может только он. Чувствуя силу ее потребности, темноволосый манипулятор убрал влажные пальцы и сам лег меж ее ног. Он вошел в нее, и Кагоме почти услыхала, как хрупнула ее клятва.

Она вскрикнула, зачарованная пылающим мужским взглядом, чувствуя каждое движение внутри себя. Упиваясь ее податливостью, сплетаясь с Кагоме воедино - с ее членами, волосами, вспышками ее огня, Нараку наполнил ее, и Кагоме наполнила его.

Паук алчно смаковал ее, поглощал ее экстаз, торопя обоих к завершению. Кагоме сдалась первой, вонзив ногти ему в спину, затопленная палящей страстью. Забывая себя в этом неистовом пике, Нараку скоро присоединился к ней.

Задыхаясь в послечувствии, он вышел из нее лишь затем, чтобы прижать к себе. Прослеживая руками изгибы ее тела, Нараку целовал Кагоме в брови, в нос, в щеки и губы. Он вдыхал ее, сжав в объятии, отдававшем неприкрытым собственничеством с приличной долей свирепости. По доброй воле пойманная в клетку его рук, Кагоме поняла, что монстр остался монстром, пусть и превратился в человека.

Но она не возражала.

В конце концов, он не первый зверь, которого ей нужно приручить.

* * *

Примечания переводчика:

Во-первых, на случай, если смущает название фика, хочу пояснить, что frailty буквально означает ломкость, хрупкость, непрочность. Смею сделать вывод, что все это относится к клятве, данной Кагоме: не дать Нараку достигнуть своей цели. Целью, известно, была сама Кагоме Может, в чем-то это слово относится к ее так называемому доспеху – созданному по подобию Кикио внешнему и внутреннему облику, который также лопнул как мыльный пузырь. Или еще к чему-то относится… Я веду к тому, что я не позволила себе вольности в переводе названия фика даже ради благозвучия и ясности – хотя было искушение использовать в названии что-то вроде «хрупкая клятва».

Забавно кстати, что одно из идиом со словом frail – frail job – означает «распутница» XDD. Вот такие игры слов.

Теперь глоссарий Все прочее вроде бы вопросов вызвать не должно.

* Гета и таби – японские традиционные шлепанцы и носки с двумя отделениями для пальцев.

** Фурисоде – или фурисодэ - традиционный японский наряд незамужних девушек и невест, кимоно с длинными рукавами. В общем, наряд Кагоме в точности повторяет одежду Кикио.

*** Умебоши – один из видов цукэмоно, японских соленьев, а именно засоленная слива, вроде иногда и другие фрукты.


End file.
